The First One
by SelenitaLunar
Summary: The First Annual Benefit for the Firefighter's Family Fund didn't end as Pepper Potts expected and the night led to interesting events happening between Tony and Pepper. There's a first time for everything. (One Shot)


**The characters belong to Marvel/Disney (I wish I own them) ^^** **and I don't get any profit from this writing.**

**So much special thanks to my wonderful beta: a-citizen-of-asgard because whithout her help this wouldn't be so well written. So thanks a lot, Shannon pal you are the BEST :)**

* * *

**THE FIRST ONE**

* * *

Pepper had been planning the event for months. Only successfully convincing Tony to pay attention to the project because it was part of his mother legacy: The Maria Stark Fund. Now, here they were and **_The First Annual Benefit for the Firefighter's Family Fund_** had gone well, after all. _'Mission accomplished'_ Pepper thought. She sighed in relief and leaned into the bar. She needed a well deserved drink after tonight.

"Vodka Martini with olives, please"

The bartender nodded and served her the drink.

She took a glance in front of her. In the darkest corner of the ballroom was Tony surrounded by women as he always was at these kind of events. A green eyed brunette was giggling uncontrollably and leaning on his shoulder. A blonde one was near him as well.

Pepper took a deep breath, shook her head and brought all her attention back to the bartender who already had her drink ready.

"Thanks" She said and sipped at her Martini with delight.

It was then when the night went straight to hell.

"Are you alone, darling?" A man's slurred voice asked.

It wasn't the question more than the condescending tone in which the man directed it to her that made her turn to him. A man the size of a closet was staring at her.

"Greeeat curves, gorgeous hair…" He continued obviously drunk "Great combination. Do you want a little good acttttion toooooooonight?"

"Not interested, thanks" She answered turning and giving him her back.

"Oh hey no no noooooo, darling" The man was grabbing her by the elbow now.

Pepper shrieked at the unexpected grabbing.

"Hey! You're drunk, let me go!"

He twisted her arm, forcing her to look at him.

"Not so fast, gingie… Come here, you'll like it…"

"I'm not going with you anywhere you disgusting prick!" Pepper shouted.

"You don't know who I am…"

"I don't even want to know, moron. Let me go! Or else…" She was prepared to throw all her drink in this jerk's eyes. She hoped this would give her enough time to run and call Happy. And then, together would escort his sorry ass not so gently, to the exit.

But just then, a well known voice behind her startled her.

"Do as the lady said. Now. Let her go, Archer."

"Stark. What the hell? Don't you have enough girls tonight? That's mine, go away."

Pepper turned to find Tony's steel glare fixed on the man. The brunette and the blond were behind him giggling like idiots and staring at him like fools.

Nathan Archer. The famous Boxing Champion, of course. The realization of who this drunk jerk was suddenly materialized in Pepper's mind. Of course it would be some rich and famous douche used to getting every woman he laid his eyes on. That sounded VERY familiar to her.

"Mr. Stark, Tony is not necessary that you…" She tried to convince him.

"The hell, Potts this jerk was disturbing you. Wasn't he? I've seen everything. Don't try to push me away. I won't go until I know you're safe." He then spoke to Archer. "Now, please leave the lady alone."

Pepper freaked out. Tony was drunk. He was going to do something very stupid, even for his standards.

"What if I won't?"

Tony's eyes went wide, and a little fake smile creeped onto his face. He was pissed off, so pissed off… The kind of pissed off you don't want to face with Tony Stark, like ever.

"Oh well, then you WILL HAVE TO" Said Tony emphasising his words.

"I see… And who will make me… You, skinny little asshole?"

Tony's first punch came from nowhere. Direct to the man's big nose. He was the first to punch but the boxer's skills were far better than his. They keep fighting between them, uncoordinated and dumb. Crystal from the drinks shattered everywhere. Pepper ran to put herself out of the fight, the blonde and the brunette stopped giggling, and then got the hell out of the bar, they disappeared into the crowd who started to run into the exit. Pepper went outside as fast as she could, to find Happy and the security boys.

Tony kept fighting with Archer and obviously was getting the worst part of it because he wasn't a boxing champion and was as drunk as his opponent. He was doing this for Pepper. This jerk didn't deserve to breathe the same air as her. And he was going to make him pay for being so disrespectful. Even if it was the last thing he did. And looking at the size of the beast hands it maybe would be. In a blink of an eye he was on the floor, getting kicked in the ribs.

Pepper found Happy outside the building, giving some orders to the security staff.

"What happened? Where are all the people going?"

"Happy! Tony is in a bar fight! Come here, quickly!"

"Again?"

"Yes, but this time is worst. The other guy, is a boxer… You need to help him."

"Okay, don't worry. We're on it. This man is going to get killed some time." The bodyguard said running in the direction of the ballroom and bringing four security men with him.

Pepper followed them back inside. She hoped Tony would be okay.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, they were on the way to Tony's home, in the limo.

"I told you I already had him! It wasn't necessary, you called Happy. No offense Hap. OUCH!"

Pepper was touching his cheek with care. Blood was running through his goatee.

"That hurts like hell Potts. Stop… ouch."

She kept examining him.

"You may have a pair of broken ribs Tony… Maybe you should go to the hospital."

"I'm not. Happy we are going straight home."

"But boss if Miss Potts says…"

"Does she pay your salary? It's an order…"

"Okay then, boss." He noded and didn't say anything else.

Tony was exhausted and in pain, but he wasn't some weak fool. He tried to keep proving his point.

"Pepper I did it for you and now you are mad at me."

She sent a worried glance in his direction.

"I could have very well handled it myself, thank you very much. It would have been quick and without casualties but no… You had to go in there with your macho bravado and almost get killed."

"Oh don't thank me for defending your honor."

"I don't need you to defend me. You… You never think before doing things Tony…"

"Please. I think a lot, I was just…"

They both were so invested in their discussion that didn't even noticed they were home until they heard the chauffer's voice again.

"We are home." Happy said stopping him mid-sentence.

"Fine. Pepper I have a first aid kit somewhere, bring me to the workshop."

"You don't want to go to your room and be patched up in your bed?" She raised an eyebrow surprised.

"I want my workshop couch, its more comfy." He tried to grin despite his battered face.

Pepper shook her head, and did what he said. They said goodbye to Happy who promised to check on Tony first thing in the morning, and then left.

His boss was so trashed out. His suit was all ragged and some buttons of his purple dress shirt were totally gone. There was no sight of his tie either, he must have lost it somewhere. The personal assistant took a deep breath as she started to down the stairs of the workshop with him draped for support around her left shoulder. He couldn't even walk alone. She deposited him on the couch as if he was a sack of potatoes, let him there and went straight looking for the first aid kit.

"JARVIS…" She said worriedly. "Where's the first aid kit?"

"Left drawer on that counter, under the sink Miss Potts."

Tony smiled tiredly at her when she got back to him. He was sprawled on the couch, his back against the backrest. His suit jacket a mess on the floor. He was defeated and in pain. But he tried so hard to not show it to her. Her concerned blue eyes stared back at his helpless puppy ones.

He tried, in vain, to soften the situation.

"It's nothing, Pepper. I'm fine. Completely fine. I just need you to patch up some scratches for me and I'll be better than new, trust me…"

"Tony…" She started. "Why, why the hell did you do that? It was unnecessary and irresponsible even for you… And dangerous… He was a boxing champion! For God's sake! He could have killed you! And for what?"

He frowned, his male pride slightly wounded.

"You know. He was being a fucking rapist. You said no. All your body language was saying no, but he kept hurting your arm and I couldn't control myself okay?! You are my best friend. The person who I trust the most. You were in danger. Maybe it was stupid, but I needed to help you. As simple as that."

Pepper looked at him, surprised and suddenly warmed at his words.

"You were watching the entire time? I thought you were busy with those gals…"

"Who the _Barbie Sisters_? Well, I'm quite sure I would have done them tonight if not for the bloody bastard but they were quite boring if you ask me. Besides I have my senses on everything. You know. I'm like that."

'_You are the first on my list'_ Tony feverishly thought. '_I would have done everything in my power to keep you safe, Pep'_

Pepper smiled softly at him. And then chuckled.

"Right, Mr. Senses On… Come here, I'm washing your wounds with antiseptic… This is going to hurt."

_'What will become of me if someone kills you idiot, I don't have anyone else. I think I even care… No no don't go there Virginia, don't do that to yourself…' _she thought, bewildered.

Pepper opened the kit and began working efficiently. She glanced over him and started to put antiseptic on his face wounds. Tony hissed but didn't put up much resistance because he was really exhausted and sore from the fight and his chest was burning because of the bruised ribs.

"You smell dreamy, Potts." He joked after some time. And moved his body slightly, trying to get away from her. It hurt.

Pepper gave him a hard glare, softened with a half smile.

"Come on, Mr. Stark, do you think you can sit still for a while longer?"

"I promise, I will, but it's difficult..." He said playfully as he put his right hand on his chest and blew a sigh of discontent.

She said nothing and kept working over his cheek wounds, then over his neck… Tony fidgeted in response to the sting of antiseptic and continued with his jokes and flirtations to try to lighten the mood. Soon after, his assistant had to take his shirt off to access some cuts and bruises on his chest and abdomen. Their breathing quickened at the sight of his bare chest. Pepper sighed deeply, holding back the wave of soft desire that ran through her.

For its part, feeling the warm breath of the redhead over his bare skin was too much for Tony who began breathing faster, having nothing to do with the sting or the pain of his wounds. The wave of desire inflammed him. Soon he found himself wanting to feel those soft lips of hers on his. His imagination flew and he could almost feel how sweet they would taste. It would feel so right to just kiss Pepper now.

His gaze was so lost that the redhead was suddenly extremely worried over him.

"It's something wrong Tony? Tell me…" She asked bringing him back to reality. She was looking at him with worried eyes. "It hurts too much? Maybe you should let me call the doctor." Pepper said as she was putting a bandage over his bruised ribs.

"Excellent suggestion, Miss Potts." Said JARVIS immediately. "He seems to have two broken ribs and…"

"Who asked for your damned opinion, bunch of terabytes!" Tony yelled, out of himself. "I don't need a fucking doctor, Pep. Please don't panic. Just finish what you're doing and give me a pair of Ibuprofen tablets. I'll be completely fine tomorrow. I promise."

'_I need you'_ he thought astonished by his own feelings '_Like I've never needed anyone or anything' _He felt his need for her in his bones, burning him from the inside. But he knew too well that if he said that to her, Pepper would start running, get to the door, open it and he'll never see her again, so he improvised an absurd excuse.

"I just need to rest, Potts. And… Thank You… Thanks for everything." He replied, stroking her right wrist tenderly, tracing a pattern of circles on the soft skin.

Pepper just nodded and didn't free her hand from his, accepting the sweet caress without complaint. Tony had acted as his own thoughtless knight in shining armor, ready to help her. And now he needed some love. So she finished patching him up with delicacy and when she was done, she put the first aid kit in the floor, got up and filled a glass of water in the sink. She then gave Tony two Ibuprofen tablets and the glass of water. He swallowed up the tablets without hesitation and brought the glass back to her. Pepper admired her work. All bandages and patches were neatly in place. She stood there some more, staring nicely at him, making sure that he didn't need anything more from her. Finally satisfied, she went with their routine phrase:

"Will that be all, Mr. Stark?" She smiled at him.

Tony looked back at her, staring numbly.

"Yes, that will be all, Miss Potts." He tiredly whispered back.

She got up again with a movement that in Tony's eyes seemed obviously graceful and perfect.

"Get yourself comfy, but not too much. I'm going upstairs and I'll bring you something to eat." She started walking through the door, then she froze and turned back to him again. "Don't you fall sleep on me, Tony."

"I'll try." He replied quickly, letting himself relax on the couch like a dead weight.

He wanted the drugs to kick in already so he could sleep for ages and forget the physical pain and every weird feeling related to his assistant that he was feeling right now.

Pepper sighed. And decided that would be better to go upstairs to bring him a clean sheet to sleep on rather than food.

* * *

When she came back to the workshop, ten minutes later, with the soft Egyptian cotton sheet in her hands, Pepper found her boss completely asleep. He was spread on the couch and snoring softly. The redhead chewed nervously her lower lip watching the scene. She gently slid the sheet over his body and sat down in the floor quietly, with the sole intention of collecting the leftover of the medicines and medical supplies. But she couldn't keep her eyes from staring at her boss' face. Carefully she lifted her hand and brushed a smooth lock of brown hair from his eyes. He sighed deeply, so perfectly tender and innocent, so inevitably attractive while asleep. Within its natural impulsiveness, Tony's intentions had been good that night... He had done everything out of concern for her well being and security. And those soft lips were so close to her. For a moment her heart won the battle against her better judgment and Virginia Potts stepped forward, bending gently to leave a subtle kiss on his parted lips. Just a simple loving touch. Or at least that was her intention.

What she didn't expect was that suddenly, the sleeping beauty deepened the kiss, making it any less innocent and much more passionate. His arms came alive and surrounded her like an octopus, pulling her towards him. One hundred and thousand different and pleasurable sensations travelled through Pepper's entire body. For a moment, she thought about the possibility that Tony had awakened and that frightened her so much that she stayed perfectly still, eyes closed. But the feeling of kissing him was so nice... She'd longed for him so long without even knowing... That nothing else mattered, only the perfection of that moment and she decided to fully enjoy it.

When, after what seemed like hours, her lips left his for oxygen, Pepper remained completely frozen for a moment, not daring to open her eyes for fear of meeting his intense chocolate ones and that crooked smile she knew so well. Knowing too well that if he now asked her to continue with what they started, maybe she wouldn't have the will to reject him. She waited a few seconds more, expecting the arrogant joke, the subtle flirting remark... But nothing happened. Nothing at all.

Only a muffled sigh left his lips, now slightly open.

"Pepper…" Tony whispered with a deep voice, worshipping and so sweet, almost reverent, the redhead hesitated for what seemed like forever, wondering if her imagination wasn't playing tricks with her. "Don't go away, please, stay…"

Given this unexpected turn of events, she finally decided to open her eyes and confront her destiny. To her surprise, Tony was still fast asleep. Breathing air in and out his lungs at a perfectly rhythmic pace. At this, Pepper couldn't help but smile and stroke his hair lightly again, tenderly. Feeling so glad that he wasn't going to have any memory of that kiss.

Maybe it would be hope for something more happening between them someday, she thought dreamily.

She finished collecting things and placing them inside the first aid kit and with the tiny briefcase in her hands got up and left him there, snoring softly. He was safe in his workshop and she deserved her rest too. It had been a hell of a week. She went through the crystal door and started climbing upstairs.

When the workshop door locked behind her with a soft thud, a little satisfied smile appeared in Tony's lips.

* * *

He was so happy. She had been the first to initiate it. Her face hovered over him a few seconds, and then, her soft lips were all over his. She was kissing him and the hell if he wasn't kissing her back. Pepper's taste in his mouth fogged his train of thought and suddenly they were in his bedroom. She was on top of him wearing only her underwear. It was one hell of a vision, Pepper was encased in a black lingerie set and her long reddish gold hair dropped free over her shoulders. Where had her black dress gone? He didn't know. But she was unfastening his belt and toying with his black pants. And he nearly lost it right there. She encased his half hard cock between her slender fingers and gave him some friction. He whimpered and reached for her, kissing her with passion again. One minute later they were both naked and caressing each other. She was soft and gorgeous and all his. He was touching her in places he never thought he would. Her breasts were the right size to cup in his eager hands and her skin was so white and delicate with freckles in the most unexpected places. He revered her for a long while and wished that time stopped right there. He was hard and needy and she was torturing him oh so sweetly, rubbing herself against him. He was rock hard and dripping precome by then. Next, she took him in her hand and brought him inside of her carefully, she felt so good, and started moving over him. Pepper was riding him at such a slow pace that he thought he was going to die right there. She was so good at this, he thought amused as he lifted his hips to meet with hers, the pace she established was driving him insane. He lifted up and kissed her again, and again, then leaving wet marks over her jaw and her sweet neck as she began fucking him faster. She whimpered his name, and he knew she was close to coming, so Tony lifted his right hand and caressed her clit with his fingers lightly at first but then giving her more friction. She kept moving until with a cry and shouting his name "Oh fuck Tony, God!" she came all over him. She looked so gorgeous coming undone by the passion of her orgasm. One single and determined thought entered his mind in that very moment: he was going to do this again. He was going to stay with her. He was going to be with her in his bed in the morning. And he was going to do this with her again, and again… It was so hard to focus on something else that wasn't his gorgeous assistant undone over him that he nearly crashed when her walls began to expertly milk him as she was riding the last remanents of her orgasm and he couldn't help it anymore, he was going to come. He was so close…

And then he woke up. Startled, sweaty and with the worst morning hard on he remembered waking up to. Tony was still in the workshop, spread over the couch. It had been a dream. A very vivid, gorgeous dream. He sighed in disappointment, too good to be true. He was aching, and he needed to take care of his "morning problem" as soon as possible. But not here. He didn't want Pepper to find him right that now. It wouldn't be the first time but… He felt too vulnerable and was still battered and bruised and his body hurt like hell. He needed a shower and new clothes too. So he grabbed the sheet that was covering his body and circled it over his waist, hiding his erection… Wait a moment, he thought. This sheet wasn't here yesterday when I drifted to sleep… Where did it come from? Pepper. The name who tortured him came to his mind instantly. She must have put it over him yesterday night. She was always taking such good care of him. He smiled tenderly for a second, then shook his head. And you are a pervert which rewards her care with those weird dreams and pervert thoughts. His cock was aching again at the mere memories of the dream and the mention of her name. He wasn't thinking clearly, he needed release. So he stopped thinking so much and got up. Entered the elevator and once in his bedroom, went directly to the shower. The dream was still vivid in his mind so he used the images to get off at the sight of Pepper all over him. Gorgeous and his. He was fast with his hand and he came quickly. Didn't take him long at all, and it didn't seem to end. He didn't remember ever coming so easily with such a lame fantasy: only him and Pepper, kissing and caressing and her riding him mercilessly. He used to have more elaborated fantasies to jerk off to. But today that was all that was needed. He was exhausted after he emptied himself in the shower he stumbled and knocked himself against the shower wall. It hurt. He lost balance and fell on his ass. His ribs protested. And he laid there in the shower. Hazy, satisfied and defeated. In the loneliness of his shower he began to sob and he didn't even know why. He blamed the alcohol.

A lot of soap and a lot of relaxing hot water helped him to regain his true self, his devil may care attitude and his composure, although they did nothing for his hangover.

Tony exited the bathroom and grabbed some underwear, a pair of clean pants and a sweatshirt and dressed himself comfortably. He was, at least, ready to start the day. And ready to face her.

* * *

Pepper was typing on her laptop when he first took sight of her in the living room, seated on the white couch. She looked great. Not one trace of the make up she wore last night on her cheerful face and she was on a stylish black business suit. Black jacket, black pants, white shirt. For an instant, he wished he could look so good and refreshed in the mornings.

"Good morning, Potts." He said smiling at her.

"It's already good afternoon, Tony. It's 2 pm" She answered back, lifting her gaze from the computer screen and looking straight at him.

"Oh already?"

"Yes, I didn't ask JARVIS to wake you up because you needed rest after all that happened yesterday. How are you feeling?"

She still was a little concerned for him, he could feel it in the tone of her voice and the way she was chewing nervously on her lower lip. His ribs ached like hell under the wet bandages and he felt like his head was going to explode. But he said:

"I'm fine. Don't worry. Never better. But… I'm starving."

"There's a couple of sandwiches on the counter. I did one for myself and then did some for you too. There's coffee in the coffee maker. And more Ibuprofen tablets, in case you need them."

He smiled happily and sincerely. Pepper Potts, always the best at her job. He was so grateful for having her by his side.

He nodded to her and then started to walk over the kitchen.

_'This was safe, this was familiar, they were friends. Such good friends._

_For now, at least. Maybe they could be more… One day.'_

Tony pushed those strange thoughts to the back of his mind, and smirked playfully at her.

"Thank You, Miss Potts."

"You are welcome, Mr. Stark."

Pepper relaxed her body against the couch when he finally left and sighed, relieved that he didn't remember anything about last night's kiss.

_'Their first one, and most probably their last one.'_ She wistfully thought.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**In the film "Iron Man" we assist to _The THIRD Annual Benefit for the Firefighter's Family Fund _my intention was to give this fic kind of a joke vibe with the fact that Pepper and Tony didn't kiss that night but they did kiss two years before on that day, only Tony doesn't remember LOL xD**

**I wanted them to kiss on the workshop. A place only them have shared. No one night standers ever got to this place. I didn't feel like Pepper had brushed his lips even unconcious having them been in his bedroom. So... The little details count for me. That way felt more intimate :P**

**This is for effiestrinkets and I tried to do it pre-Iron Man because it was one of the topics that she requested for her birthday back in October ;)**


End file.
